gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Livia De Paolis
Livia De Paolis is an actress, director, screenwriter and producer. She currently lives in New York City. Early life and education De Paolis was born and raised in Rome, Italy. Her family ran De Paolis I.N.C.I.R. Founded by her grandfather it was the only privately owned film studio in the country. In operation from 1941-1991, De Paolis I.N.C.I.R. housed the productions of over 2000 films, including works by Fellini, Bertolucci, Visconti, Rossellini, Antonioni, Pasolini and Godard. She graduated Magna Cum Laude from University 'Sapienza' of Rome, earning a master's degree in Philosophy. During her years in University she also studied acting with Francesca De Sapio at the Duse International Centre of Cinema and Theatre. After graduating she moved to New York City and focused her career for several years on contemporary theatre. She also took part in a work and study program at the T. Schreiber Studio, trained with the SITI Company and assisted Richard Foreman on the production of the show ZOMBOID! Career De Paolis wrote, directed, produced and starred in the movie Emoticon ;), also starring Michael Cristofer, Carol Kane, Sonia Braga, Christine Ebersole, Daphne Rubin Vega and Diane Guerrero. Emoticon ;) premiered at the Chinese Theater in LA during Dances With Films in 2013 and was the opening night movie at the 2013 Gen Art Film Festival in NY, where it won the Best Cast Collaboration Award. Emoticon ;) was theatrically released by Indiecan Pictures at Cinema Village in NY and at the Laemmle Music Hall in Beverly Hills and it's currently available in DVD and on all the major digital platforms. The movie examines notions of non-nuclear family and changing identity as the protagonist, Elena, develops an unlikely friendship with the two teenage kids of her much older lover. The title Emoticon ;) specifically refers to the teens’ use of social media, and how it shapes their relationships. In his review of the film, Neil Genzlinger of The New York Times has recognized how “The new device-aided ways that people have of communicating may indeed turn out to be the defining evolutionary change of our era.” Frank Scheck of The Hollywood Reporter noted the movie’s “incisive characterizations and well-drawn smaller moments” as well as De Paolis’ “engaging performance”. “Such scenes as when Elena accompanies a desperate Luke to a pharmacy to get his girlfriend a morning-after pill and Mandy begs her indifferent mother to take her are beautifully rendered.” Kelly Maxwell of Bust magazine calls De Paolis “an excellent writer” who “clearly understands human relationships.” “De Paolis was able to tackle her debut film with grace and I look forward to seeing where else she goes as a filmmaker.” Emoticon ;) was also part of the Terra di Sienna Film Festival in Italy in 2015 where it was nominated as Best Picture and was awarded the Critics Special Mention by Giuseppe and Pupi Avati. De Paolis also wrote, directed, produced and starred in the short film Awestruck, which was picked up by Shorts International for both broadcast and digital distribution in the United States and Europe. Theater De Paolis originated the title role in John Patrick Shanley’s one act play Veronica, which he wrote specifically for her. It featured music and two original songs by Henry Krieger. The play was presented at the Powerhouse Theater at Vassar College during New York Stage and Film Powerhouse Season. A workshop production of Veronica was presented at the Hudson Theater Guild in Hollywood, Los Angeles. De Paolis played the title role opposite Sam Harris, lead singer of X Ambassadors. Over the years De Paolis has collaborated with some of the most innovative figures in the New York theater community. She has performed numerous times at Richard Foreman’s Ontological Hysteric Theater. She played the role of Yvette in the world premiere of Charles Mee’s Fire Island with 3-Legged Dog at the 3LD Art and Technology Center. With the same company she also performed as Linda in Losing Something. Sources Category:Living people Category:Italian film actresses Category:Actresses from Rome Category:Italian women film directors Category:Italian film producers Category:Italian screenwriters Category:New York City Category:Italian expatriates in the United States